Les yeux de Ruby
by Soblack
Summary: Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'avoir Sirius Black comme ami, il est orgueilleux et puérile. Ça Ruby le sait. Mais cela présente tout de même certains avantages. On peut toujours compter sur lui et Ruby doit bien avouer que ses amis sont plutôt pas mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** :

Bonjour, je poste enfin ma première fic sur d'abord je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas une fic où l'héroïne tombe follement amoureuse de chacun des maraudeurs. Non, en fait c'est un peu la vie des maraudeurs mais vu par les yeux de Ruby, ou plutôt en fond d'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!!

Chapitre 1 : Rebecca Connors

- Ruby ! Attends-moi ! Me héla une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue, je tournai rapidement la tête, traînant toujours mon énorme valise derrière moi,cette dernière raclant bruyamment le sol du quai, la cage de mon hibou dans l'autre main. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire lorsque je vis mon meilleur ami Sirius Adrian Black venir à ma rencontre, l'air pressé mais aussi calme et voir presque désabusé. Cet air si caractéristique peint sur le visage qui en avait déjà fait craquer plus d'une. D'ailleurs, certaines jeunes filles et mères présentes sur le quai se retournèrent à son passage, le jaugeant d'un œil peu critique.

Je l'attendis patiemment en tapant du pied, contrairement à lui je n'étais guère enthousiasmée à l'idée de rater cette rentrée du 1er Septembre à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Enfin arrivé à ma hauteur il lâcha sa valise et me serra contre lui, me donnant au passage un baiser sonore sur la joue. Je grimaçai sous son baiser, en effet une barbe naissante m'avait irritée affreusement la peau.  
-Depuis quand ne t'ai tu pas raser Sirius ? Lui demandais-je surprise en massant ma joue, le repoussant par la suite.

Comme à son habitude il me lança son sourire de prédateur qui faisait généralement fondre la plus part de mes camardes féminines, qui m'enviaient d'être amie avec lui.  
-C'est ma nouvelle technique d'approche destinée à séduire tes congénères en jupes ! Le style aventurier ça les fait fondre ! M'apprit-il fièrement, ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil à une petite fille d'environ treize, qui rougit instantanément et tentant un léger sourie timide, avant de retourner à sa discussion avec sa famille.

Agacée, je lui administrai un coup dans l'estomac.

-Elle doit au moins être en deuxième année, tu devrais avoir honte ! M'indignais-je en reprenant ma valise et ma cage à hibou.

-Bah, dans deux ans qui sait, si elle reste toujours aussi mignonne ! Répondit-il avant de reprendre ses affaires et de m'emboîter le pas. Et toi, tes vacances sans moi, ça c'est bien passé ?

-Ah merveille, répondis-je ironiquement, entre apprendre à faire du vélo à mon frère et les gardes de nuit de ma mère, ça a été super ! Et toi ?

-Eh bien moi, me dit-il sans cesser d'envoyer des sourire charmeurs aux alentours, j'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques, j'ai dit adieu à la bande de tarée qui me sert de famille, j'ai pris toute ma petite fortune, je me suis acheté un appartement et je me suis offert une magnifique moto volante ! Enuméra t-il avec insouciance.

Je stoppai net mes pas.

-Tu quoi ? Tu es parti de chez toi ?! M'exclamais-je surprise.

Il s'arrêta à son tour et hocha la tête affirmativement, avant de me conseiller de baisser le ton.

-C'est la vie, tu sais comme moi que je n'étais pas fait pour rester chez ces fous avec les idées stupides et dégoûtantes ! Ragea t-il à l'évocation du souvenir de sa famille.

Je baissai la tête, attristée par cette nouvelle qui pourtant aurait du me réjouir. Les relations entre Sirius et sa famille étaient très tendues, voire désastreuses. S'il était parti c'est que la situation avait dût encore empirée.

-Mais alors tu n'as pas passé les vacances chez James ? Hasardais-je surprise des nombreux changements que les vacances avaient provoquées.

-Si ! On a campé dans le jardin, c'était génial, James avait invité sa cousine Jessica, un joli brin fille, argumenta t-il nostalgique avec un sourire flottant insidieusement sur ses lèvres. Sauf qu'elle a héritée de la même coiffure en pétard de ce bon vieux Jamesie, alors évidemment. Reprit-il en grimaçant cette fois, reprenant sa marche vers le train qui nous mènerait à Poudlard.

Quant à moi, je restai encore immobile, passablement déboussolée et triste.

-Si tu as déménagé, cela veut dire que…que tu ne viendras plus me voir aussi souvent ou passer les prochaines vacances chez moi ?! Murmurais-je perdue.

Il se stoppa une fois encore, et me regard avec plus d'attention, ses yeux gris d'habitude malicieux devenus sérieux.

-Mais bien sur que je viendrai Ruby ! S'exclama t-il en me relevant doucement la tête. Il m'attira docilement contre lui et me serra avec force en me caressant les cheveux.

« Ruby ». Encore un détail étrange de ma petite personne. Mon vrai prénom étant Rebecca Amandine Connors. Mais dès le début de mon amitié avec Sirius, ce denier avait jugé plus utile et marrant de me rebaptiser « Ruby ». Indiquant que ce surnom irait beaucoup mieux avec mon physique. Je possédais en effet de longs cheveux noirs bouclés avec des reflets cuivrés qui me tombaient joliment sur les hanches. Cela je le devais à la drôle combinaison entre mon père d'origine Irlandaise et de ma mère, d'origine indienne. De ma mère j'avais encore héritée sa peau mat et de ses yeux marrons rougeâtres. De mon père, je n'avais hérité que cette petite lueur rousse qui teintait agréablement mes cheveux et son sourire.

Le rouge semblant être ma couleur de prédilection, je me surnommerait désormais Ruby, aussi jolie et scintillante que la pierre précieuse, selon les dires de Sirius, évidement.

J'avais rencontré Sirius l'année précédente, durant les grandes vacances.

Après l'assassinat de mon père, quatre mois plutôt. Ma mère avait jugé bon de déménager pour tout recommencer, ailleurs. Mon père lui avait laissé les clefs d'une résidence aux alentours de Londres, au numéro treize du square Grimmaud.

Pour ma part, l'Angleterre me déplu de suite.

Tout d'abord je détestai les villes en général, il y avait trop de bruits et de tristesse. Et Londres n'échappait pas à cette règle. De plus il y pleuvait tout le temps même en été, les gens y paraissaient toujours pressés et malheureux.

Quitter l'Irlande et notre maison dans le Londonderry sur la côte m'avait brisé le cœur. J'y abandonnais beaucoup trop de souvenirs heureux, mais surtout des souvenirs de mon père.

Le trajet m'avait aussi parut extrêmement long et fatiguant. Ma mère étant moldue, nous n'avions pus avoir recourt à des procédés magiques pour voyager, et avions donc dus prendre successivement la voie des airs, puis la voiture.

Mon père était sorcier, médicomage à domicile plus précisément. Lui et moi étions donc les seuls sorciers de la famille. Ma mère comme mon père avait vouée sa vie à soigner les autres, cette vocation se traduisant donc par une carrière d'infirmière.

Durant tout le trajet, ma mère avait bien essayer de nous dérider mon petit frère Jonathan dit Johnny âgé de tout juste six ans et moi, chantant, blaguant, nous assurant que tout se passerait bien, car avec ce que mon père nous avait laissé et ses nouveaux horaires à l'hôpital que lui conférait son nouveau poste à l'hôpital, tout irait bien.

Mais lorsque arrivée devant notre nouvelle maison, j'observai la façade de bien piètre allure et la peinture défraîchie, je retins mes larmes.

Et lorsque enfin nos meubles avaient été installés par les déménageurs, et que je commençai à ranger mes effets personnels, je m'aperçus avec horreur que mon carton de photographies avait disparu.

La photographie était ma grande passion, la boîte que je venais d'égarer regroupait mes deux appareils photos, dont un magique et l'autre non, ainsi que mes albums de photos classées et ordonnées.

Je ne tardai pas à le voir, renversé dans la rue, le vent menaçant de les emporter à son gré.

Pestant contre la grossièreté des gestes de ces satanés déménageurs, j'allai me plaindre à ma mère. Celle-ci toute confuse, s'excusa de leur maladresse et me pressa d'aller récupérer mes affaires au plus vite. Bougonnant encore je lui expliquait clairement que tout ceci était de sa faute.

-Quelle idée aussi d'aller s'exiler chez ces sauvages !

Posant rageusement la main sur la poignée de la porte de sortie, j'entendis ma mère me dire avec infini douceur :

-Je sais bien que ce n'est pas évident avec le décès de ton père et que tout ceci est nouveau, mais je veux que tu sache Rebecca, je…

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman. La coupais-je en ravalant mes larmes, Avant de claquer la porte. Pour me retrouver su le porche en osier de cette vielle maison. Je m'appuyai quelques minutes contre la porte et déglutis péniblement.

Depuis l'assassinat de mon père, je n'avais jamais vu ma mère pleurer ou baisser les bras. Elle était toujours restée forte et courageuse, travaillant encore plus afin de nous garantir à mon frère et à moi un bon niveau de vie, nous répétant inlassablement à quel point elle nous aimait et était fière de nous.

Le soir de l'assassinat de mon père, nous nous étions disputés lui et moi. Pour une raison si futile qu'elle me déchirait le coeur à chaque fois. Je lui avais fait part de mon envie sérieuse de devenir photographe. Il s'était moqué, traitant mon rêve de lubie et non de métier convenable. Le ton avait monté, nous avions échangés des paroles vives et cruelles. J'avais terminé cette conversation en lui criant d'aller mourir car je le détestais, puis j'avais claquer la porte était aller me réfugier chez une amie.  
Une fois calmée, j'étais rentrée chez moi, assez honteuse de mes paroles. Et ce fut ce soir là que tout bascula, que ma vie s'écroula pour ensuite s'embraser telle un château de cartes explosives.  
Arrivée devant chez moi ce soir là, j'avais eut la surprise de découvrir la brigade des Aurors sur les lieux. Ma mère tenant mon frère contre elle, le regard vide.

Après ma dispute avec mon père, ma mère avait préféré le laisser seul et partir se promener avec mon petit frère (« Ca vous a sauvé la vie à vous et vot' gamin ma ptite dame ! » S'était exclamé un vieux capitaine des Auror présent).

On avait retrouvé mon père mort, les bras en croix , la marque des mangemorts, ce groupe qui semait si bien la terreur depuis environ une vingtaine d'années dans toute l'Angleterre, flottant au dessus de notre demeure.

Les Aurors avaient effectué une enquête de routine pour savoir si mon père pouvait avoir des liens ou être l'ennemi des partisans de celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais les résultats de ces recherches n'avaient réussi qu'à prouver que mon père était un simple médicomage respectable et apprécié.

Je chassai vivement les images de cette soirée de mon esprit. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Si ce n'était mes dernières paroles : « Va mourir, je te déteste ! »

Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir mes larmes, rongée par les remords et la tristesse.  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute il serait sans doute mort même si j'avais été là ! Me murmurais-je plus pour me convaincre qu'autre chose.

-Premier signe de la folie : parler seul ! Dit une voix derrière moi, je m'étais retournée, affolée et avait découvert un jeune garçon de mon âge, seize ans tout au plus. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs tombant négligemment sur ses épaules, des yeux gris acier pétillant de malice. Et de plus, il était très séduisant. Il avait cette sorte de beauté désinvolte et irréelle qui me fascina de suite.

Le seul détail qui m'empêcha de lui sauter dessus fut son regard de prédateur qu'il posa sur moi ponctué d'un sourire en coin.

-De quoi je me mêle ! Avais-je hurlé avec fougue, les poings sur les hanches. Il avait alors enjambé la balustrade du perron m'observant, de plus près.  
-Oh ! S'était-il exclamé, elle est belle et c'est une vraie tigresse ! J'adore ça ! Avait-il ajouté en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Je rougis, jamais on ne m'avait déshabiller du regard de cette manière .Puis consciente de son audace j'haussai négligemment les épaules, et descendis les marches du perron pour aller chercher mon carton.

Je me baissai et commençai à ranger, pestant contre la négligence des déménageurs, quelques unes de me photos étant froissées. J'allais ramasser mon dernier album qui s'était aventuré plus loin, lorsque je sentis le contact d'une main sur la mienne, je relevais la tête et m'aperçus que cette main était celle du jeune garçon aux yeux gris, il me tendit le dernier album en souriant.  
-Merci ! Murmurais-je confuse et gênée en me relevant mon carton sous mes bras.  
-De rien ! Me dit-il sans cesser de dévoiler ses belles dents blanches et droites. Tu es bien la petite Rebecca Connors ? Me questionna-t-il.  
-Oui, c'est moi pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise sans pour le moins me laisser démonter. Et comment le sais-tu ?  
-Parce que ma mère m'a envoyé en éclaireur pour savoir si c'était bien toi la fille du type assassiné en Ecosse il y a environ trois mois et si tu étais bien une sorcière ! C'est rare qu'il y en ait ici, c'est un quartier moldu. Me répondit-il sans gène apparent, reprenant son air ennuyé.  
Comment osait-il me parler de mon père, comment pouvait-il m'en parler de cette façon ? Je ressentis une immense douleur au cœur, raviver soi-même les souvenirs était une chose, mais savoir qu'on vous considérait comme "la fille de type assassiné" était quelque chose de monstrueux. Remarquant mon mutisme, le jeune homme rajouta :  
-Nous sommes vos voisins, j'habite au 12 ! Me dit-il en montrant une maison derrière lui. Je ne répondis toujours pas, ne lui faisant pas remarquer qu'il n'existait pas de n°12. Jugeant qu'il ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête.

-Entre nous, reprit-il, j'étais contre l'idée de vous espionner, mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais si jolie...Sourit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire charmeur.  
Je sortis brusquement de ma torpeur.  
-Je dois y aller ! Dis-je de ma voix la plus froide. Je tournais rapidement les talons, mon carton sous les bras, sans lui jeter un regard, et commençai mon ascension des marches vers mon nouveau chez moi.  
-Attends ! Me dit-il, je m'appelle, Sirius, Sirius Black !  
Étant passionnée d'astronomie (qui avec la botanique ainsi que la métamorphose était ma matière préféré), je le toisai un bon moment avant de dire d'un ton cinglant:  
-Alors fais moi plaisir Sirius, fiche moi à moi et à ma famille la paix et va rejoindre ta meute de chiens ! Sur ce j'entrai dans la maison, claquant la porte avec rage, m'appuyant sur cette dernière, lui donnant mon dos, assez énervée. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir pour la première fois de sa vie Sirius Black déconfit, n'ayant plus sa superbe de toujours.

Repensant à cet épisode plutôt cocasse, je fus secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Si incontrôlable que Sirius relâcha son étreinte et me regarda, intrigué.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu as ? Depuis quand ris-tu lorsque l'homme que je suis a l'honneur de te faire un câlin ? Je le regardais toujours en souriant, d'un œil sceptique.  
-Je repensais simplement au jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ! Tu t'en rappelles ? Il fit une mine renfrognée et se contenta de tapoter doucement ma tête, comme il le faisait à chaque fois lorsqu'il se plaisait à jouer les grands frères.  
-Oui, bon tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas en parler aux autres ! Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que ta réputation d' « homme » en prenne un coup ! Lui demandais-je en continuant de traîner ma valise derrière moi, me dirigeant vers le Poudlard-Express, toujours présent à l'accueil, rutilant et flamboyant.  
-Exactement ! Me répondit-il en souriant, sa valise roulant derrière lui.  
-Tiens, puisque nous discutons de tes hormones en pleine ébullition et de ton taux de testostérone superbement virile…Porte-moi ma valise ! Lui dis-je en faisant mon sourire le plis innocent qui généralement le faisait toujours craquer.  
-Byby! Ne me fais pas ce sourire tu sais que je craque tout le temps, ça me rend fou ! Me dit-il en riant, empoignant l'anse de ma valise, il la souleva d'un geste simple plein d'aisance et grimpa dans le train avant de se retourner et de me dire :  
-Tu sais que ça va te coûter cher ça, tu vas devoir me payer….Et en nature, ajouta t-il en fixant un point situer entre ma gorge et mon nombril. Je me mis à rougir, malgré moi lorsque je saisis l'importance de ces sous-entendus. Il était insupportable. Je lui assénai un un bon coup derrière la tête afin de lui remettre les idées en place et lui dis :  
-Ca suffit les bêtises, dépêche-toi de rentrer ma valise ou alors je ne réponds plus de rien !

Voilà, qu'en pensez vous ??? J'attends vos reviews, et j'espère que ça vous a plus !!


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, et bien voilà le second cahpitre de cette fic, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Personellement je l'aime assez, car il met en scène un des personnages que j'adore le plus !

Je vous laisse le soin d'en juger, bonne lecture !

De plus, je souhaite dire un grand merci à ceux qui ont posté une reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir.

**Chapitre n°2 ****: Judith Lee**

Lorsque enfin après avoir joué des coudes entre la cohue d'élèves, nous pûmes monter à bord du train qui devait nous emmener au célèbre collège de Poudlard ; je vis une masse de cheveux roux courir à ma rencontre et me sauter au cou, sans pouvoir réagir face à cet élan d'amitié bien connu, je me laissai faire, habituée aux étreintes de mon amie. Visiblement abonnée au étreintes pour cette journée de rentrée.  
-Ruby ! Hurla la masse en question de sa voix habituellement enjouée que je reconnaissais sans aucun mal.

-Salut, Judy ! Dis-je heureuse de la revoir. Judy Lee, car elle détestait que l'on l'appelle Judith (selon elle prénom bien trop démodé), était ma meilleure amie à Poudlard. Elle faisait parti de cette catégorie de personnes que l'on ne pouvait décemment pas oublier. Grande, joviale et bien potelée ( manger était l'une de ses activités préférées ), elle possédait une énorme tignasse rousse qu'elle laissait souvent sans voir le moindre peigne ou chouchou se balader au gré du vent et des yeux verts gazon. Elle avait aussi de mignonnes taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues et la manie de toujours se gratter le nez lorsqu'elle était plongée dans une réflexion très poussée. Judy était toujours de bonne humeur et ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler. L'une de ses autres activités favorites étant de raconter à qui avait le malheur de l'ignorer les derniers ragots.

C'était pour ces raisons que j'appréciais énormément Judy. Elle contrastait beaucoup d'avec moi. Elle, extravertie et ayant tout le temps le mot pour dérider même un troll des montagnes. Et moi, paradoxalement tout son opposé. Un peu timide, optant pour le calme de la bibliothèque ou du parc. Partageant mon temps libre entre les livres et la photographie. Le simple flash de mon appareil ou la lecture d'un de mes livres permettant à la sérénité de s'emparer de moi, sauf lorsque je levais malencontreusement les yeux vers le lac.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Lui demandais-je en souriant. Elle me sourit à son tour, puis se pencha derrière mon dos et fixa un instant Sirius avant de déclarer à ce dernier :  
-Salut beau brun, tes trois compères te cherchent, ils sont à l'arrière du train !  
-Ah ! Eh bien merci ma belle ! Lui dit-il avec un de ses habituels sourires enjôleurs. Bon, j'y vais! Tu pourras porter ta valise toute seule mon ange ? Me demanda t-il d'un air faussement inquiet en me tendant mon seul bagage.  
-Mais oui, donne ! Lui répondis-je en reprenant mon bien.  
-Parfait ! On se voit au banquet ! Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et lui sourit, il me rendit mon sourire, se pencha et me donna une bise avant de partir, sa valise en main. Ce fut à ce moment là, que je vis que Judy le suivait attentivement des yeux, un faible sourire aux lèvres.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu fais toi aussi partie de la bande de ses stupides groupies ! M'exclamais-je en souriant, lorsque enfin le bruit des pas de mon ami eut cessé.  
-C'est que…il a du potentiel ce petit, il vraiment trop…Waouh ! Me répondit-elle d'une voix d'experte, et en plus, les vacances lui on fait beaucoup de bien !

-C'est Sirius ! M'offusquais-je plutôt surprise de sa réponse.

-Je sais. Mais puisque tu l'as vu la première, je n'y toucherai pas ! Déclara t- elle d'un ton solennel en posant sa main droite sur son cœur.  
-Quoi ? M'écriais-je ébahie. Moi…et ? Elle me regarda perplexe avant de répondre :  
-Ben évidemment toi, idiote ! Pourquoi crois-tu que la liste de tes amies avec un « e » peut se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main ?  
Je ne prononçai pas un mot, tout en continuant d'avancer avec ma valise au poing vers le compartiment où me menait mon amie. Alors comme ça certaines pensaient que moi et Sirius, nous entretenions des rapports plus qu'amicaux. J'avais du mal à l'imaginer tant cela était ridicule et incongru. Rebecca Connors et Sirius Black. Que cela sonnait mal ! C'était tout simplement impensable. Il était l'un de mes meilleurs amis et de plus mon confident. Comment toutes ces gourgandines pouvaient-elles s'imaginer un instant que j'éprouvais autre chose que de l'amitié fraternelle envers lui ?

Confortablement installée avec mon amie dans son compartiment, j'eus l'envie irrésistible de lui poser une question qui me tourmentait depuis ces révélations.  
-Et toi alors, pourquoi es-tu mon amie ? Elle leva les yeux de son livre favori : « Amour, passion et magie », puis se gratta lentement le bout du nez.  
-C'est peut-être tout simplement parce que je sais que tu es une fille adorable, gentille, douce et géniale, parfois égoïste mais géniale ! Je souris de ce qui semblait être une éloge. Mais curieuse de nature je repartis d'emblée à la charge.  
-Qui sont les imbéciles qui n'arrivent pas à m'encadrer ? Demandais-je farouchement. Judy se détacha à contrecœur une seconde fois de son livre fétiche, se gratta encore le bout du nez et me répondit :  
-En quatrième année : Rachel Brooks, Colenn Juplin, Martha et Miranda Cortez et Emeline Jones. En cinquième année : Suzy Riley, mais si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas une grande perte, cette fille est tellement vilaine que même le calamar du lac n'en voudrait pas pour copine ! Il y a aussi : Corine Miller, Daisy Parks, Prudence Griffins, Enide Taylor et Josie Stanford, mais elle aussi c'est un laideron! Enfin bref tout le fan-club officiel des maraudeurs. Tu veux que je continue ? Me demanda t- elle en observant ma mine déconfite .Je murmura un faible « oui » à peine audible, autant savoir qui était l'ennemi.  
-Il n'y a pas de septième année, car sortir avec un mec plus jeune que soi, ce n'est pas dans le coup cette année ! Ca me rappelle l'histoire avec Andrew Shapman et Callisto Crow, tu te souviens, elle était en septième et lui en cinquième ! Ca a fait du bruit cette histoire là, surtout quand Helena Quirke qui sortait avec Andrew avant de sortir avec Grégoire qui lui sortait avec Rachel, qui elle ne sortait plus avec Bobby qui lui voulait sortir avec Lindsay qui….  
Un des avantages ou inconvénient d'être ami avec Judy Lee, était comme je l'avais déjà énoncé, sa passion des ragots et des romans à l'eau de rose. Car Judy était une romantique née, toujours curieuse des histoires de cœur des élèves. Bien souvent, elle savait qui sortait avec qui et qui désirait sortir avec qui. Un vrai niffleur d'histoires sentimentales. Judy dévorait des livres consacrés aux amours impossibles et torrides qu'entretenaient un héros courageux, beau et fort et une belle héroïne passionnée et fragile. Parfois il fallait vraiment la remettre sur les rails car elle pouvait facilement partir dans un exposé détaillé et enflammé des amours de Poudlard.  
-C'est très bien tout ça Judy, mais….euh, tu pourrais continuer de me dire qui m'enveut ? La coupais-je sans état d'âme.  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! En sixième année, nous avons : Tina McWeel, Jessica Rivers, Fanny Adams, Amy Rosenberg, Lyra Horrowvitz et pour finir : la célèbre Camille Mitchell !  
Je déglutis de surprise, puis soupirai de désespoir à l'entente de ce dernier nom. Certes je n'étais pas doué en calcul, mais assez pour savoir que la liste de mes ennemies était plutôt importante. De plus Camille Mitchell était ce genre de fille à qui l'on n'aimait guère chercher des gallions.  
Camille était grande et élancée, elle possédait déjà tout les atouts, les formes et les charmes de la gent féminine qui faisaient décoller les hormones des garçons grâce à ses jambes interminablement longues (elle avait d'ailleurs raccourci son uniforme).Camille avait de longs cheveux bruns et possédait des yeux d'un bleu si profond que dès qu'elle levait ses longs cils de velours pour libérer son regard envoûtant, la moitié des mâles de la classe devenaient complètement niais .Camille était toujours accompagnée de ses deux meilleures amies aussi creuses l'une que l'autre : Dora Sanders et Debby Samerlune . Elles passaient toutes les trois leur temps à se maquiller, glousser, colporter des ragots méchants sur les autres et bousculer les premières années.  
-Elles ne pensent pas que l'amitié entre fille et garçon peut exister ? Questionnais-je.

Je vis mon amie remuer sur son siège, comme si elle était nerveuse.  
-Toi non plus, apparemment ! Dis-je tristement dans un souffle.  
-Et bien…Commença t'elle en prenant soin de peser ses mots. C'est plutôt rare qu'à l'adolescence ça existe et qu'elle dure s'en franchir le cap, ça me rappelle l'histoire d'amour entre Elisabeth et Joshua dans "L'amour sans magie" de Sandy DeClerc-Dumont. C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui…

Je toussotai pour lui indiquer qu'elle s'éloignait progressivement du sujet qui nous intéressait, ou du moins, m'intéressait moi.

-Et de plus, reprit-elle sans s'émouvoir, je vais être franche : tu ne fais rien pour démentir ces rumeurs !  
-Moi ? Là, je fus surprise. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour que la moitié des filles du collège m'ait prise en grippe de dragon ?  
-Oui toi ! Me dit Judy d'un air sévère, qui appelle tu si jamais tu as un problème ? J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle me devança.  
-Sirius ! Je me tus, vexée.  
-Qui t'a offert ce superbe collier de rubis à cent gallions pour ton anniversaire ?  
Une petite voix dans ma tête chanta « Sirius ! »  
-Sirius ! Hurla mon amie avec emphase. En plus, il est là sans cesse à te câliner, à te chatouiller à t'embêter, à t'embrasser ! Avoue que tout ceci porte à confusion ! Me dit-elle d'un ton accusateur  
Je haussai les épaules tout en me rongeant la peau des doigts. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort. N'importe qu'elle fille normalement constituée aurait aboutit à cette conclusion.

Il était vrai que Sirius était très séduisant.

La légende voulait que lors du premier voyage en train, quatre petits garçons nommés James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Petitgrow s'étaient par le pur hasard (au vu de leurs différences) rencontrés dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express pour à la suite formé le plus célèbre et agitateur groupe d'amis : Les maraudeurs.

Sirius, modeste pour une fois, m'avais avoué que dès le premier jour il avait détesté James à cause de ses cheveux hirsutes, qu'il avait rencontré Peter au banquet en dévorant une mousse au chocolat excellente et Remus en allant se coucher.

Bruyants, rebelles, farceurs. Ils formaient un quatuor détonnant, aimant à collectionner les heures de colle, jouer des tours aux Serpentards et vagabonder dans l'école, leur terrain de jeu préféré.

James était un passionné de Quidditch, et comme Sirius il possédait un certain charme qui faisait fondre la gente féminine. Remus était beaucoup plus calme et sage, ses devoirs de préfet lui incombant. Peter quant à lui, contrastait. Timide, effacé, peu doué, rondouillard il vouait un culte infini à James et Sirius. A eux quatre, il était la bande d'amis la plus soudée et turbulente de tout Poudlard.

-De plus il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur vous ! Reprit Judy après un moment de silence.

-Quoi ?

-Oh mais oui, il y en a toujours. S'impatienta t-elle en fermant son livre. L'année dernière c'était que tu étais en réalité une sirène voleuse d'âme et que tous les soirs tu te glissais dans les dortoirs pour aspirer l'âme des garçons. Jane Graham de Sepentard a eu droit au vampire et à des gousses d'ail sous son lit pendant trois mois. Keith Crivey était soi-disant un descendant de Rowena Serdaigle, et Helen Bott sortait avec le baron sanglant. Il y a toujours des rumeurs dans un collège. Conclut mon amie satisfaite.

-Et sur moi, quoi d'autre ? M'effrayais-je assez surprise.

Judy se gratta de nouveau le bout du nez puis finit par me dire.

-Selon miss ragots Bertha Jorkins en troisième année, toi et Sirius seriez aller vous faire tatoués à l'allée des Embrumes. Enuméra Judy avec calme. Lui un vert gallois sur la fesse gauche et toi une fée sur l'épaule ! Mais j'en doute tu me l'aurais forcément dit ! Me demanda t-elle en se penchant vers moi la mine soupçonneuse.

-Oui, enfin non…, c'était pas pour se faire tatouer, c'était pour…et puis non…M'embrouillai-je perdue. Mais je ne l'aime pas moi ! Il est comme un frère à mes yeux ! Finis-je par déclarer.  
-Moi, je sais, mais les autres…C'est une autre histoire ! Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle se replongea avidement dans son livre.  
Je soupirai et me laissai choir dans le siège moelleux de chintz. Il existai effectivement quelque chose entre Sirius et moi : de l'amour fraternel et rien de plus.

Etait-ce si dur à comprendre ? En outre j'avais peur des aiguilles.

Depuis notre emménagement au 13 Square Grimmaud, nos liens étaient devenus très forts .Il m'avait expliquer ses troubles familiaux et le fait qu'il détestait sa famille. Je lui avait mon tour parler de la mort de mon père, des relations avec ma mère et mon petit frère, de mes passions. Et au fil des jours nous avions appris à nous faire mutuellement confiance. Il voulait s'arracher aux membres de sa famille, on m'avait arracher un membre de ma famille .Nous ne pouvions que bien nous entendre. Alors je l'avais invité à l'anniversaire de mon frère. Ce dernier et ma mère l'accueillant avec bienveillance. Puis je l'avais invité à Noël, puis avait réitéré mon invitation pour le nouvel an, puis pour pâques, mon propre anniversaire et pour finir toutes les fêtes familiales où James et sa famille ne l'avait pas invité. Il avait fini par se sentir chez lui et heureux .Il disait souvent qu'il m'enviait d'avoir une aussi belle famille ce à quoi je répondais qu'il ne vivait pas avec mon petit frère.  
Je jetais un regard au dehors par la fenêtre de notre wagon, dehors il faisait beau, l'obscurité commençait déjà sa course contre les pâles et faibles rayons du soleil, de telle manière que l'on avait l'impression qu'une rivière couleur saumon tentait vainement de se mélanger à un champ de blé de doré. Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme, qui alerta Judy, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine j'y blottis ma tête et continuai de ruminer mes sombres pensées. J'avais envie de parler, de parler à quelqu'un, mieux, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un .Je n'étais pas habituée à être séparée de ma famille si longtemps. Bien sur, les vacances permettaient de combler ce manque, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

J'avais été élevé dans un cercle familial où les liens entre chaque membre étaient serrés et puissants, je n'étais donc pas habituée à une si longue séparation. Dans mon ancien collège de magie situé en Ecosse, l'Académie d'Edimbourg, je partais le matin et rentrais chez moi l'après-midi. Tandis que depuis l'année dernière, je devais me faire à l'idée que si j'avais le moindre souci, ce ne serait sûrement pas vers ma mère que je me tournerai. Je devais donc dire adieux aux discutions maternelles devant un bon mug de chocolat chaud et de cookies aux beurre de cacahuètes et pépites de chocolat fait maison .Je soupirai encore. Je n'était pas une fille très courageuse et encore moins sur d'elle. Juste sage, et parfois égoïste. Alors pourquoi le choixpeau m'avait-il diable envoyé à Griffondor ? Pourquoi moi une fille sans histoire avait été désignée comme une personne d'une hardiesse incroyable ? Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi à penser, mais ce fut la voix de Judy qui me tira de ma léthargie.  
-Debout Ruby, met ta robe : nous sommes arrivés !

Et voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Si oui, laissez votre petie souris vous guidez sur le petit bouton "submit a review" !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Voil le chapitre trois, j'ai absolument tenu à le "remodeler" mais je n'ai pas réussi, à bout de nerfs et d'inspiration je le pose avec quelques légers changements, bien que selon moi il reste certaines incohérences, mais bon !! 

Que dire, ce chapitre n'est pas des plus intéressant mais bon, bonne lecture

**Chapitre n°3** : De retour

Lorsque enfin nous descendîmes du train, il pleuvait averse, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le château et ses alentours, nous fouettant allègrement le visage. Je sautai la dernière marche et m'enfonçai avec horreur dans une boue grise.

-Par merlin ! Fis-je en contemplant le désastre,je restais par la suite environ une minute à tenter de me dépêtrer dans la boue tachant tour à tour ma robe de sorcière et mes semblant de reste de chaussures,mais sans succès,trempée jusqu'aux os,mes longs cheveux collés à mes vêtements,frigorifiée,je regrettais bien l'aide de Sirius,et comme j'avais la meilleure amie du monde,elle avait gentiment accepté de m'aider...dans la calèche où elle s'était réfugiée des attaques incessantes de la pluie,bien au chaud et au sec,me faisant de stupides signes de main et me hurlant de me dépêcher car j'allais attraper une pneumonie.  
"Sans blague, pensais-je furieuse, ah, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une amie pareille !"  
Soudain, la pensée la plus simple traversa ma petite tête de linotte, j'étais une sorcière.  
A quoi bon posséder des pouvoirs magiques si ce n'est pas pour s'en servir.  
Je commençai à me dépêtrer dans mes vêtements à la recherche de l'accessoire indispensable à tout bon sorcier quand enfin je trouvais la fine baguette de bois de rose ciré,la tendant sur ma valise je prononçai la formule adéquate,mais malheureusement n'étant pas douée pour les sortilèges ma valise fut parcourue d'un petit soubresaut,puis retomba mollement dans la gadoue m'éclaboussant de plus belle. Après un autre grognement de fureur suivi d'un coup de pied dans cette idiote de valise, puis d'une autre tentative de lévitation, je me résignai lorsque quelqu'un à côté de moi la souleva à ma place. Je relevai la tête, ramenant une mèche trempée derrière mon oreille pour voir le visage bienveillant de Remus Lupin qui me sourit avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la première calèche, une valise dans chaque main.  
Je restai un instant sans bouger, sous la pluie battante, j'avais toujours eut un petit faible pour lui depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu .Il y a un ans, j'aurais littéralement fondu à ce sourire que je trouvais si charmeur, simple, doux et gentil, mon coeur se serait emballé à la vitesse du Poudlard Express,et d'ailleurs pourquoi s'emballait-il à ce moment précis ?  
-Eh Ruby sors de là ou tu vas crever de froid ! Hurla la voix de Judy, sortant de ma torpeur je me mis à courir vers la calèche de mon amie .Entrant dans cette dernière, je m'installai dans un des sièges mœlleux, épuisée, Judy en face de moi ainsi que Peter, Sirius à ma droite et cette sale peste de Julie Abbot à ses côtés. Je n'appréciais pas beaucoup Julie, elle était tout le temps fourrée derrière des livres plus gros qu'elle, portait d'horribles lunettes en écailles de dragon et se goinfrait tout le temps de bonbons à la menthe de Dr Fresh . Julie ne m'appréciait pas non plus parce que l'année dernière je lui avais accidentellement vomit dessus en cours de botanique lors de la dissection des racines de Carkatus Olimbrus (sortes des plantes vertes croisées avec des têtes de crocodiles qui avaient tenté de me manger les doigts et qui jetaient en guise de moyen de défense une sorte de bouillasse verdâtre visqueuse et gluante).

Je tentai vainement de sécher mes cheveux et mes vêtements, en vain.  
-Tu n'as pas vu Rémus, c'est lui qui a ma valise ? Dis-je à mon amie en regardant la pluie tomber derrière la vitre de la calèche portée par des êtres invisibles.  
-Lui, James, Lily et Véra (Véra étant la meilleure amie de Lily) sont dans une autre calèche devant nous. Me répondit mon amie sans quitter son livre des yeux (sûrement un roman à l'eau de rose, pensais-je avec un sourire moqueur).  
J'avais froid, mes vêtements me collaient à la peau de telle manière que je ne faisais plus la différence entre mon épiderme et mes habits .Je commençais à grelotter de froid, soufflant dans mes mains pour tenter de me réchauffer.  
-Tu n'aurais pas dut rester sous la pluie Ruby, tu vas être malade ! Me dit Judy en levant les yeux de son livre, affichant une mine inquiète et maternelle.  
-Ca va je te dis ! Fis-je en faisant un sourire rassurant.  
-Tu as froid ? Me demanda Sirius en passant un bras autour de mon cou et en m'attirant contre lui --Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? Me dit-il d'un un sourire malicieux. Je me mis à rougir furieusement, retirant son bras en lui tirant la langue.  
Peter et Judy se mirent à rire, amusés de ce petit jeu entre Sirius et moi, petit jeu qu'il gagnait toujours et dont le but était simple : me faire rougir et me mettre le plus mal-à-l'aise possible avec ses sous-entendus salaces.

-Je te remercie mais je vais me débrouiller seule ! Affirmais je en brandissant fièrement ma baguette. Leur mine apeurée jumelée à leur geste de recul me fit sincèrement me demander si

ces personnes étaient mes amis.

Voil j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus je posterai bientôt le nouveau chapitre qui est plus long et (à mon sens) plus interessant.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le nouveau chapitre, je l'ai remanié et j'espère qu'il est plus lisible et pus intéressant. "L'intrigue" (lol) commence dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre n°4**** : **Le mot de passe

Arrivée au milieu du Grand Hall, je m'empressai d'utiliser de nouveau un sort afin de sécher efficacement mes vêtements. Je n'étais vraiment pas doué pour les sortilèges. Et mes « amis » m'avaient gentiment demandé d'atteindre que nous soyons arrivés pour utiliser ma baguette. J'agitai celle ci autour de moi, et laissai une légère vapeur chaude s'insinuer dans chacune des fibres de mes vêtements et en un éclair je fus sèche. Mais pas bien portante pour autant. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir comme si des petits lutins s'amusaient à jouer aux tambours sur mes petites neurones, j'avais froid et chaud en même temps. Malgré l'efficacité du sort de séchage je grelottais, j'éternuai dans un bruit si sonore que mon amie se tourna vers moi, porta sa main à mon front d'un geste maternel et diagnostiqua :

-Ca y est tu es malade ! J'en étais certaine, un jour ma tante Psychée est resté deux heures sous la pluie. Ensuite ça c'est aggravé et elle a attrapé la variole de la chimère, mais comme mon père connais le frère du cousin de la sœur de la fille qui a travaillé avec le…Et puis je t'avais dis qu'il ne fallait pas rester sous la pluie ! Finit-elle par soupirer.

Je m'hâtai de dégager sa main de mon front et de lui dire d'un ton sarcastique :  
-Merci maman, la prochaine fois je t'écouterai !

Judy haussa les épaules, visiblement vexée et se dirigea vers les immenses portes en chêne de la Grande Salle, où devait déjà avoir commencé la répartition des nouvelles premières années, dont Sam son petit cousin.  
Elle n'avait pas tort, j'étais vraiment malade. Appuyée contre la rampe de l'escalier central de marbre qui menait aux étages supérieurs, je commençai à ressentir les effets des vêtements mouillés.  
Ce fut la voix de Peter qui m'éveilla :

-Eh ! Ruby tu viens oui ou non, le festin a sûrement déjà commencé et je meurs de faim ! Me dit-il, je me retins de lui faire remarquer qu'il mangeait déjà assez comme ça. Peter avait toujours été rondouillard et cela n'avait guère changé durant ses vacances en Bretagne.

-Non ! Allez y sans moi, j'ai pas vraiment faim et en plus Judy avait raison : je crois que je suis malade, je me sens pas bien. Je vais monter me coucher ! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Je t'avais dit de me laisser te réchauffer ! Me dit Sirius en se frottant les mains d'une manière que je jugeai plutôt malsaine. Lui et Peter éclatèrent de rire. Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel. Exaspéré par leurs gamineries.

-Bonne nuit ! Fis-je d'un ton glacial avant de monter les marches vers ma salle commune.

Ce ne fut que devant la Grosse Dame vêtue de rouge, que je réalisai ma bêtise, j'avais oublié :

-Le mot de passe ? Me dit la gardienne de ma salle commune de son horrible voix chantante.

-Euh...bredouillais-je prise de cours.

-Sans le mot de passe on ne rentre pas ! Fit-elle catégorique.  
Autant tenter ma chance, qu'avais-je à perdre ?

-Griffon ? Bière- au- beurre ? Serpentard ? Godric ? Pré-au-lard ? Dragées surprises ? Comète ? Pétard du Dr Filbust ? Courageux ? Valeureux ?

A chacune de mes nouvelles tentatives, cette vielle bourrique me répondait de son horrible voix de crécelle, qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon mal de tête et mon envie de vomir (ainsi que mon envie de la tuer !) :  
-"Incorrect !"

J'avais titillé la chance par la queue, sans succès, autant essayer les supplications et les prières.  
-Je vous en prie, je suis malade, (j'appuyai mes dires avec un léger toussotement), et je ne veux qu'une chose : entrer me coucher ! S'il vous plait, vous me connaissez, je suis là depuis l'année dernière ! Allez, s'il vous plait ! Dis-je de ma voix la plus douce et sage, ponctué de mon infaillible sourire d'ange.

-Sans mot de passe on ne rentre pas ! Me répéta la Dame en rouge.

Je soupirai, puis me vint une idée ; j'avais tenté la chance ainsi que les plaintes, sans grands résultats...Il me restait donc la corruption.  
Je me mis farouchement à la recherche de quelque chose de marchandable avec cette vielle harpie. Malheureusement ce que je ressortis des poches de mon jean ne fut pas très satisfaisant :  
Deux noises, un vieux chewing-gum à moitié desséché,un vieux trombone,une carte de choco-grenouille,un crayon à demi rongé par mes soins attentifs et mon chouchou rouge qui me servait à attacher ma masse de cheveux bouclés hérités des origines orientales de ma mère.  
Tendant mon maigre butin sous les yeux de la Grosse Dame, j'attendis.  
Pas longtemps car elle se mit à pousser un cri des plus stridents avant de me dire d'une voix horrifiée :

-Comment ? Que vois-je dans vos petites mains boudinées ? Vous essayez de me corrompre ? Sachez bien que nul ne peut me soudoyer, espèce de petite insolente ! Je m'en vais de suite prévenir Sieur Nicolas.

Et dans un "pop" sonore, je me retrouvais devant un cadre désespérément vide, seule et malade.  
Je me laissa doucement glisser le long du mur, enfouissant ma tête entre mes jambes.  
Qu'elle idiote cette grosse Dame. Partir alors qu'elle était la gardienne de la salle commune ! Le jour où Dumbledore l'avait engagé il devait être encore plus fou que d'habitude. Songeais en soupirant.  
J'ignorai combien de temps je restai dans ma position foetale, à attendre, car l'envie de descendre au banquet ne m'enthousiasmai pas. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : dormir.  
Perdue dans mes pensées et les débuts de la somnolence due à la maladie, je n'entendis pas quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, s'accroupir à ma hauteur et me caresser doucement les cheveux.  
Surprise par ce geste, je relevai de suite la tête et fut heureuse de voir le visage de...Rémus.  
Il me sourit et m'aida à me relever.

-Tu sais qu'il y a de meilleurs endroits pour dormir ? Me dit-il en souriant.

-Tu crois que c'est par plaisir, c'est cette vielle...

La Grosse Damme avait reprit sa place dans son cadre et nous lançait un grand sourire.  
-Le mot de passe ? Demanda t-elle comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Offusquée d'une telle attitude, je préférai garder le silence, mon cerveau n'imprimant qu'une seule idée : monter me coucher.

-Olibrius ! Murmura Rémus à son interlocutrice peinte de couleurs.

Le tableau pivota pour nous laisser entrer, je tirais au passage la langue à la Grosse Dame.  
J'avais oublié que Rémus était préfet, et je comprenais pourquoi : il dégageait une sorte d'aura rassurante et paisible, on...je pour ma part me sentais bien auprès de lui, comme protégée. En tant que préfet il détenait donc le mot de passe, « j'aurai peut-être dut lui demander avant de monter » songeais je misérablement.

-Pourquoi t-es là ? Demandai-je en me vautrant dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, épuisée. Je notai au passage aucun changement pour cette bonne vielle salle commune, qui accueillait toujours dans son ventre les élèves, toujours prête à leur offrir un fauteuil et un endroit calme pour se reposer ou travailler.

-C'est Mc Gonagall qui m'as dit de monter, lorsque Pete lui as dit que t'étais malade et que tu étais donc monter te coucher, comme je suis préfet, il tapota son insigne savamment frappé d'un grand "P", je suis monté te voir.

-Tu es monté rien que pour moi ? Demandais-je en faisant un sourire en coin, puis en baissant les yeux, surprise de ma propre audace. Il se mit doucement à rougir puis me sourit gentiment.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises et va te coucher, tu as les yeux vitreux ! Son ton était ferme mais ses yeux pétillant de malice traduisaient bien le contraire.  
Je lui rendit son sourire, m'étirai un instant, après avoir bailler puis me levai. Me dirigeant par la suite vers mon dortoir.

-Bonne nuit Ruby ! Me dit Rémus d'une voix douce.

-Bonne nuit Rémus.

Une fois en haut, je me laissai mollement tombé sur mon lit, ma valise déjà au pied de celui-ci.  
Il m'avait souhaité "bonne nuit » souris-je bêtement. Je devais avouer que j'avais toujours eut un (léger) faible pour Remus. Bien que je ne sois pas la seule dans cette école, car le préfet remportait un certain succès auprès de mes camardes féminines. Des quatre, Remus était de loin le plus calme et le plus gentil. Cela me changeait radicalement des exposés incompréhensibles (à mon sens) de James sur les Quidditch et/ou Lily Evans notre préfète dont il était éperdument amoureux. La compagnie de Remus me changeait aussi de la docilité de Peter qui pouvait parfois passé pour de la soumission. Mais par dessus tout, cela me changeait des blagues immatures et de la personnalité complètement gamine de Sirius.

Je repensais mentalement au « bonne nuit » du préfet et sourit.

Je me redressai d'un bond. Non, non, non et non ! Me grondai-je mentalement. Je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui, d'ailleurs l'avais-je été un jour ? De plus, je n'étais plus cette petite adolescente de 15 ans immature et amoureuse du premier venu ! Non, j'étais Ruby âgée de 16, j'étais une future sorcière mature et sûrement pas volage.  
N'empêche, il m'avait dit "bonne nuit !". Pensais-je au comble de la félicité.  
Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je me dépêchai de prendre une bonne douche chaude afin de dissiper un peu les effets de la maladie. Et ce fut à cet instant précis que j'entendis du bruit inhabituel, comme quelqu'un qui marche furtivement et qui ne veut pas qu'on l'entende commettre son larcin. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre embuée, il était trop tôt pour que les filles soient rentrées et Rémus, étant un garçon ne pouvait rentrée ici.  
Coupant le débit de l'eau, j'attrapais une serviette, m'enroulai dedans et sortis de la douche...ce que je vis me pétrifia.  
A cause de la chaleur de l'eau de la buée s'était formée et avait envahie toute la pièce, y comprit le miroir, ce phénomène n'avait certes rien d'inhabituel. Seulement ce fut l'inscription écrite dans la buée sur le miroir qui me terrifia, elle était inscrite comme si des doigts avaient été au préalable trempés dans du sang :

_"C'est son tour"_

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ?? Si oui, le bouton submit a review est là !! lol


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le 5ème chapitre, merci déjà à ceux qui ont reviewé et bonne lecture. Le prochain chapitre sera posté disons en fin de semaine ou la semaine prcohaine. BOnne lecture

Ce furent trois petits coups brefs sur la porte de la salle de bain, ainsi que l'appel de mon surnom ,qui me firent sortir de l'effroi dans lequel m'avait plongé ces trois simples, mais pas si anodins petits mots : c'est son tour

Ce furent trois petits coups brefs sur la porte de la salle de bain, ainsi que l'appel de mon surnom ,qui me firent sortir de l'effroi dans lequel m'avait plongé ces trois simples, mais pas si anodins petits mots : c'est son tour.

_C'est son tour._

-Ruby, c'est moi, le banquet est fini, et on est rentrées ! Ca va mieux toi ?

Je reconnus la voix de ma meilleure amie, ce fait aurait du me rassurer, elle, ici avec les autres filles, je ne risquais rien. Pourtant mes yeux ne pouvaient se résoudre à détacher leur regard de ce miroir embué, de ces trois mots tracés comme sur une flaque de sang…

Si les filles étaient déjà rentrées, cela signifiait que j'étais restée fort longtemps à observer des lettres sur de la buée.

-Ruby, t'es sure que ça va ? T'es toujours malade ? Demanda timidement la voix de Judy à travers la porte de pin.

Je secouais la tête, comme sortie d'un mauvais rêve, et d'un geste rapide et souple, je me mis à effacer les mots du miroir, me mouillant les doigts au passage. Les filles ne devaient pas voir ça, elles ne devaient en aucun cas savoir, elles ne devaient pas savoir, elles ne devaient pas savoir, elles ne devaient pas savoir….  
Cette phrase m'envahissait le cerveau, le grignotant petit à petit. Si jamais elles étaient au courant…  
Rien qu'à cette pensée, la nausée vint me tourmenter de plus belle.  
Je m'empressai de revêtir mon pyjama de soie rouge, et d'attacher mes cheveux avec un chouchou, rouge, lui aussi. Une drôle d'habitude chez moi.  
Posant la main sur la poignée dorée, je sentis mes mains trembler malgré moi. A la vue de cette inscription sur le miroir, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et j'avais senti la peur et l'angoisse s'infiltrer en moi comme du venin. Il fallait que je me calme à tout prix, après tout ce n'était qu'un simple assemblage de mots, rien d'alarmant dans ça ! Si ce n'était pas la suite des sombres tragédies futures et passées qui y était liées.

« Rébécca Amandine Connors , calme-toi immédiatement ! M'ordonnais-je sans plus de résultat que le fait de ressentir une nouvelle houle de panique s'insinuer dans chaque membres de mon corps.

-Oh ! Ruby, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas seule à partager cette chambre et cette salle de bain, alors…DEHORS ! Hurla la voix très reconnaissable de Stéphanie Hartwarts, toujours d'une impulsivité débordante ainsi que d'une insolence indomptable, pas patiente pour un sou mais d'une générosité démesurée…quand elle voulait bien la montrer.

-T'es vraiment une enquiquineuse Stéphanie, elle est malade ! Tonna la voix enragée de Judy. Si ça ce trouve elle a attrapé la variole de la Goule ou la fièvre des marais. Mon oncle a rencontré une fille qui a un frère qui a vu un homme parler à une…

Souriant dans mon fort intérieur de la hargne avec laquelle me défendait mon amie, j'ouvris la porte d'un coup sec pour me retrouver devant quatre paires d'yeux inquiets.

-Tu te sens bien ? Me demanda gentiment Lily.

Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation, et me hâtai de regagner mon lit, où je pu me laisser tomber sans craintes.  
Mes compagnes de chambres haussèrent les épaules, habituées au fait que je n'aime pas trop m'engager dans des explications et discussions inutiles et préfère largement me coucher tôt un bon livre à la main, mes photos dans l'autre.  
Allongée à plat ventre, triturant machinalement les peluches de mon drap laineux, je tentais vainement de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qui venait de troubler ma quiétude. C'était impossible, impossible que l'on m'ait retrouvé ici, c'était stupide. Mon père avait ardemment veillé à ce que cela ne m'arrive pas à son éventuelle mort, il m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'il s'occuperait de tout et que je n'avais strictement rien à craindre.  
Jusqu'à ces quelques minutes dernières…

_C'est son tour_

Mais de qui donc ? De ma mère, mon frère, mes amis ?

Mon père avait été prévenu.

Six mois précédents sa mort, il avait averti par de mystérieux courriers, dont j'étais la seule à connaître le contenu, par égard et par amour pour ma mère et mon frère.

Il avait été prévenu.

Nous en avions fait notre secret à tous le deux, seuls dans la confidence et l'angoisse, et seul face à l'horrible peur qui nous accompagnait heures par heures, nuits et jours…

Il avait été prévenu.

C'était ces fichus lettres à expéditeur inconnu qui avait déclenché le drame et la tempête. C'est cette étrange maxime qui avait participée à la lente destruction de ma vie :

_« Le traître se cache pour éviter la honte et la honte se cache pour éviter le traître »_

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ? Nullement douée pour la magie, et encore moins pour l'enseignement « simple », je n'excellai pas en français et poésie, malgré mes leçons quotidiennes avec ma mère en français et bengali (pour ne pas oublier mes racines et mes origines orientales, selon ma mère). Car étant plus jeunes c'était ma mère qui s'était occupé de mon éducation jusqu'à mes six ans. Ses racines indiennes, elle y tenait. Pourtant mon frère et moi étions nés en Angleterre et n'étions pas réellement (au grand dam de ma mère) imprégnés de cette culture.  
Tout cela pour dire, que le jour où penchée comme à mon habitude au dessus de l'épaule de mon père pour lire son courrier (c'étai une tradition entre lui et moi le samedi matin, lire ses lettres et son journal par-dessus son épaule en commentant tout et en faisant les imitations de ses clients (car mon père était médicomage à domicile) ; je vis cette étrange phrase dont le sens m'était aussi familier que les règles d'une partie de Quidditch ! Et innocemment j'eut le malheur de demander à mon père : « Ca veut dire quoi ? »  
En y repensant, je savais que j'aurai du m'abstenir, simplement en voyant son visage blêmir et les jointures de sa main blanchir à vu d'œil et surtout la peur submerger ses yeux habituellement marrons et rieurs. Je savais que j'aurais du me taire. Mais de nature curieuse je lui avais naïvement posé la question.

-Bonne nuit Ruby ? Entendis-je de chaque cotés de mon lit de baldaquin.

Grommelant un vague « bonne nuit », plus chargé de crainte que de sommeil, je me glissai profondément dans la tiédeur de mes draps.  
Après tout, cela ne devait être qu'une simple farce de collégiens, une simple farce de collégiens, oui ce devait être ça, une stupide farce !  
Et c'est sur cette simple et douce pensée que je m'endormis un tant soit peu rassurée.  
Ou du moins le croyais-je…

C'est court je sais mais le prochain chapitre est plus long (enfin je crois Oo ) et ce sera à vous de voir plus interessant !! Voilà


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, pas extra selon moi mais euh...aurais l'audace de dire correct ?? Non**

**En espérant que cela vous plaira et que vous serez indulgents, bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre n°6**** : **Rêves bizarres et lettres dans le noir

Mon réveil fut quoique brutal, j'en convient. Un cri d'épouvante coincé entre ma gorge et mes lèvres, me tira brutalement des doux bras protecteur de Morphée.  
Je me massais doucement la gorge tout en essayant à la fois de me refamiliariser avec mon dortoir, et surtout d'oublier ces mains…  
Ces mains qui serraient, qui serraient et serraient encore et encore, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que la vie s'échappe de mes poumons et de mon cœur, que chacun de mes muscles ne fassent que hurler leur douleur leur d'appel à la vie, à la chaleur. Puis ce froid, ce froid si grand et oppressant qui s'insinuait en moi, aspirant toute vie, toute joie, toute lumière, toute chaleur, toute parcelle de …moi.  
Ce froid si intense qui laissait peu à peu place à la glace,à l'eau et à la mort, s'infiltrant en moi comme du poison dans mon âme,dans mes poumons, me noyant de l'intérieur. Ce froid qui se déversait en moi tel de l'eau froide sur la nuque…  
Frissonnant de terreur, je n'eu pas le courage de me lever.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je faisais ce rêve, pour être totalement franche il venait me hanter depuis mes sept ans, depuis la fois où …  
Mais cette fois, c'était différent, les mains …Ces mains…  
Non pas qu'elles n'apparaissaient pas dans mes autres songes, mais dans ce dernier, elles étaient plus présentes, plus menaçantes et…plus humaines.  
En général, elles se manifestaient plus sous la forme de…  
Et puis, zut ! Des mauvais rêves tout le monde en a !  
Sautant sur le parquet froid du dortoir, je me glissais vers la salle de bain, jetant un faible regard aux filles, il devait encore être tôt, puisqu'elles dormaient toutes les quatre à point fermées !  
Coup d'œil à ma montre : 4h06 !  
Elles en avaient de la chance.  
Oui, elle étaient chanceuses de ne pas être continuellement harcelées de cauchemars plus étranges les uns que les autres.  
M'aspergeant le visage d'eau fraîche afin de chasser la vision d'horreur qui défilait continuellement devant mes paupières j'essayais vainement d'oublier.  
Ces mains,ces mains, ces mains putréfiées et froides...  
Tremblant des pieds à la tête,je me hâtais de m'habiller,enfilant mon uniforme noir,coiffant mes longs cheveux de feu et cherchant un moyen de sortir de cette course contre la montre infernale.  
Je n'avais jamais parlé des lettres, ni à ma mère,ni à mon frère,mes amis ou encore les Aurores chargés de l'enquête. Personne ne savait, personne, et c'est bien ce fait qui me tourmentait au fond de moi. Que je sois seule, seule face au fait, face à l'angoisse et la peur...face à la mort.  
Seule, j'étais désespérément seule.  
Sortant de mes songes,je vis quelque chose d'étrange : une sorte de brume se formait peu à peu derrière moi,une sorte de brume corporelle prenant forme humaine au fil des secondes,elle était opaque,mais à la fois si fluide,comme si une "ombre" se tenait dans mon dos. Me tenant devant le miroir ma brosse à cheveux à la main, je ne voyais que son "reflet",si c'est ainsi que je pouvais le nommer.  
Je me retournais brutalement, pour apercevoir...le vide.

"Je commence à devenir folle moi !" Pensais-je effrayée par cette apparition.

Sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain, j'attrapais mon sac, un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume.  
Il était temps de prendre des mesures,et des mesures plus qu'importante.

-Non, non et non ! Hurlais-je, plus pour moi même que pour la salle commune désespérément vide.

Jetant pour la énième fois une des multiples boulettes (résultat peu glorieux des tentatives de lettres à ma famille) dans le feu ardent de la cheminée.  
Reprenant un autre morceau de parchemin, je me mis à réfléchir au moyen subtil de demander à mon petit frère, des nouvelles. Y avait-il eut des faits étranges dernièrement ? Avaient-ils été victimes de menaces ? Ma mère avait-elle reçu des lettres aussi étranges que celles de mon père ? Est-ce ma mère supportait le deuil, et mon frère, mon adorable petit frère,est-ce que je lui manquait un temps soit peu ? Comment allaient-ils ? Est-ce que au moins ils étaient encore ...?

"Sors toi ça de la tête Ruby, il vont bien ! " M'ordonnais-je en rejetant ma tête dans le fauteuil.

Puis, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je me mis fébrilement à griffonner une lettre susceptible de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ma mère et d'à la fois trouver des réponses de mon petit frère adoré.  
Une heure et des brouettes s'écoulèrent, avant que je ne me décide à relire ma missive, puis satisfaite me mis en route pour la volière.

Accoudée sur la fenêtre de pierres scellées j'observait l'horizon encore sombre, comme une feuille blanche où de l'encre noire s'était déverser. Même si au loin je pouvais distinguer une once pâle et douce de clarté.  
Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever.  
Regardant le minuscule hibou gris portée ma lettre à ma famille, j'essayais de contrôler la panique qui avait commencer de m'envahir le soir même de ma rentrée.  
En combien de temps arriverait-elle ? Mon frère comprendrait-il les allusions et les indices que j'avais vainement tenté de glisser dans ma lettre ? Il était jeune, mais pas stupide le petit Johnny !  
-Ca t'arrive souvent de poster des lettres le aussi tôt le matin ? Demanda une voix en plein de douceur et d'ironie. Cette voix qui me faisait frissonner et vibrer de l'intérieur je la reconnaissais sans aucun mal.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question Remus ! Dis-je en me retournant,le sourire aux lèvres.  
Tenant un gros paquet dans sa main,il me sourit avant de prendre un hibou grand Duc et d'y attacher son colis.

-C'est quoi que t'envois ? Demandais-je de ma voix la plus douce.

Tentant vainement de calmer les battement de mon coeur. D'ailleurs,il n'était pas censé battre ainsi cet idiot d'organe ! Et pourquoi avais-je aussi chaud,alors qu'il devait faire au moins 15° dans cette salle voûtée qui empestait les fientes de hiboux,les carcasses de rats et musaraignes mortes et la paille mouillée d'urine.

-Je ne te pose pas de questions, alors ne m'en pose pas ! Me répondit-il en me donnant son dos. Je devinais quand même un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il traversa la pièce, chuchota quelques mots à l'hibou qu'il avait choisi.

-Ben pourquoi ? Dis-je de ma voix la plus douce et enfantine

-Parce que j'adore entendre ta voix ! Me dit-il me tournant toujours ostensiblement le dos, lançant son hibou par la fenêtre opposé à ma direction.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Il avait bien dit qu'il aimait ma voix, je n'avais pas rêvé !  
-Et j'adore te voir rougir aussi, parce que ça brille dans tes yeux ! Me dit-il en se retournant cette fois si vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, un étrange sourire accroché à ses lèvres.  
Je me mis à rire malgré moi. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce côté charmeur. Gênée, je me mis à me gratter fébrilement le coude sous ma robe, observant mes pieds de temps à autre.

-Tu…tu euh….tu fréquentes un peu trop Sirius ! Finis-je par balbutier à cours d'idées.

-Bah ! Fit-il avec un geste de je-m'en-fichisme bien connu de tous les adolescents. Je me contentais de sourire, légèrement gênée.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il est à peu près 7h15 ! Me dit-il en regardant sa montre en or. On ferait mieux de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner ! Tu m'accompagnes !

Je lui souris gentiment . Dieux qu'il était beau !  
Après tout, la peur pouvait bien se remplacer par l'amitié, ou voir plus si affinités...Durant un petit-déjeuner au moins.

* * *

**Voilà laissez des reviews s'il vous plait bonne ou mauvaise, ça m'interesse**


End file.
